Frostfang
The Frostfang is a mountain chin in northern Westros, and spreading somewhat into southern Arnor. The Frostfang Mountains contain within them the lognlasting battleground of the Night's Watch, and the White Walkers, and it is for this reason that the northern, and southern approaches into the valley of Frostfang are blocked by two mighty walls and gaurded by the men of the Night's Watch. They are named for their jagged peaks. Wildlings are thought to know hidden valleys that can provide shelter when crossing the mountains. The Frostfang mountains first became important to the world following the arrival of the Numenorians of whom brought with them powerful forces. The Numenorians would enter the Frostfangs in order to capture it as they did everything elce, but when they arrived they were opposed by the White Walkers of whom were powerful on a horrifying level. After years of fighting the Numenorians had defeated them on the surface but had been forced to seal them within the mountains themselves within their giant cities. Following this the Numenorians brought in a form of Germanic tribe to settle the Frostfang, and over time they would dominate the land. The Numenorians would at the same time contruct two massive walls which kept the Frostfang valley of which contained the entrances to the White Walkers and thus they allowed another means of defending the White Walkers when the day came that they returned. Geography The Frostfangs exist in the massive valley between the northern lands of Arnor, and the southern lands of Westros and the Kingdom of Strom. The two openenings in the valley are the Pass of Fronostar, and the Pass of Andustar of which the both are blocked by massive Magi walls constructed by the ancient Empire of Numeron to protect Europe from the White Walkers. However, the Frostfangs conceals a diverse series of wonders. Icy waterfalls plunge over sheer stone cliffs, mountain meadows are filled with grass and wildflowers, there are ravines so deep and black they seem to go all the way to hell, and bridges of natural stone span distances with only the sky to either side. The climate is harsh and bitter, especially in the lands throughout the central area of Frostfang. North Wall See Also : Northern Frostfang Wall The Wall stretches for 175 miles and is approximately 850 feet tall, and blocks the smaller northern Frostfang mountain pass of the Pass of Fronostar. It is made of solid ice and stone, and can be seen for miles round. It appears grey or blue depending on the weather and time of day. The top is wide enough for a dozen mounted knights to ride abreast and it is thicker at the base. The Wall has no gates anywhere, simply a few tunnels cut through it that are secured by heavy iron bars and massive chains that must be unlocked. They are sealed with ice and stone wherever castles have been abandoned or in times of danger. According to myth, there are old spells woven into it, to strengthen it and keep creatures of a magical nature such as the Others from passing it. The Northern Wall is significantly smaller then the southern wall, and for this reason it has much less castles along the wall with only seven castles along the brest of the wall. The Northern Wall is gaurded by the Day's Watch of whom are the more powerful of the two watches despite the fact that they defend the smaller of the two walls. South Wall See Also : Southern Frostfang Wall The Southern Wall stretches for 350 miles and is approximately 650 feet tall, and blocks the southern Frostfang mountain pass of the Pass of Andustar. It is made of solid ice and stone, and can be seen for miles round. It appears grey or blue depending on the weather and time of day. The top is wide enough for a dozen mounted knights to ride abreast and it is thicker at the base. The Wall has no gates anywhere, simply a few tunnels cut through it that are secured by heavy iron bars and massive chains that must be unlocked. They are sealed with ice and stone wherever castles have been abandoned or in times of danger. According to myth, there are old spells woven into it, to strengthen it and keep creatures of a magical nature such as the Others from passing it. The Southern Wall is significantly longer then the northern wall, and because of this it requires some nineteen castles along the wall of which are what the wall is manned with. The Southern Wall is gaurded by the Night's Watch of whom are the weaker of the two watches despite the fact that they must gaurd the longer of the two walls. Mountains One of the largest mountains in the range is called Forktop by the Night's Watch, and its size and scope are such that the peak can be seen from the Kingdom of Strom beneath the wall. The easiest way into the Forktop is to follow the Milkwater river to its source, but this path is very visible from the Fist of the First Men. Other paths into the Forktop include the Giant's Stair and the Skirling Pass, if it is clear. Forktops, jagged peaks eternally covered in snow, are cruel and inhospitable wilderness of stone and ice. It's been suggested that there exist hidden valleys in the Frostfangs that sustain small numbers of people yet not even wildlings dare live in the Frostfangs during the winter. History Early History The Frostfang mountains first became important to the world following the arrival of the Numenorians of whom brought with them powerful forces. The Numenorians would enter the Frostfangs in order to capture it as they did everything elce, but when they arrived they were opposed by the White Walkers of whom were powerful on a horrifying level. After years of fighting the Numenorians had defeated them on the surface but had been forced to seal them within the mountains themselves within their giant cities. Following this the Numenorians brought in a form of Germanic tribe to settle the Frostfang, and over time they would dominate the land. The Numenorians would at the same time contruct two massive walls which kept the Frostfang valley of which contained the entrances to the White Walkers and thus they allowed another means of defending the White Walkers when the day came that they returned. Category:Mountains Category:Region in Europe Category:Region Category:Region in Westros Category:Frostfang